


our pet

by chuafterdark



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Biting, Creampie, Edgeplay, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Marking, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Rope Bondage, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-19 09:14:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20654771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chuafterdark/pseuds/chuafterdark
Summary: Pairing: quentin beck x reader ; tony stark x readerSummary: bad blood doesn’t mean anything when it comes to youWarnings: threesome, creampie, oral, anal, implied biting, ropeplay, edging, overstimulation





	our pet

**Author's Note:**

> a/n: ahaha you hate each other? but what if your fave wanted a threesome? haha jk…unless?

“Fuck you Stark, remember that this doesn’t mean anything.” 

Quentin growled as his grip on your hips tightened with his rough pace, pistoning into your wet core as if he had something to prove to the other man, who just snickered as he caressed your head and held back your hair, taking on a gentle rhythm as he fucked your mouth.

Two vastly different paces that were making you go crazy in all the best ways.

“No need for the hostilities, Beck. This was a special request from our little pet, and they never ask for much, remember?” Tony rolled his eyes at Quentin’s aggression, surprised that someone could still manage to be so hostile even when they had the perfect pet at their whim, “look at how well they’re taking both of us_ \- how can you be mad when they look so happy being stuffed from both ends.”_

And Tony wasn’t wrong _\- he never was when it came to you._

Underneath both of them, you were a quivering mess - thin rope marks across your body from their teasing earlier, handprints on your ass that still stung, hickeys and bite marks wherever their mouths touched.

You were leaking from all holes and moaning as if you’ve never been fucked before, begging to cum even though you knew you wouldn’t be allowed to until they _both _gave you permission.

If there was one thing they agreed on, it would be that they would fuck you until you were covered in their cum and had eyes only for them.

The younger man held your hips flush against him as he twitched and came inside you for the tenth time that night, enjoying how his thick cum looked against your abused cunt. “You have a point there, Stark - maybe we should finally give ‘em what they want, any longer and we might just break them.”

“Mm…as tempting as the opposite is, I guess you’re right - a good pet deserves a reward.” Tony smiled as he pulled out and watched you swallow his cum, a single trail dripping from your lips as you caught your breath. “Lay on your back so we can fill both her holes, Quentin…unless you want to fuck her ass this time.”

Tony loved watching his cum drip from your asshole more than anything, but he hoped that offering his favorite hole would be the olive branch that soothed Quentin’s anger and your anxiety of the uneasy relationship between your masters. 

Quentin straightened when he heard the offer and smiled to himself, nodding to hide his joy from his old employer, both of them sliding in easily, your moans now echoing through the room like music to their ears. “Tell me why we decided to stuff their mouth all night again? I missed this sound.”

“It makes me want to give her what she wants and I couldn’t have her cumming until _we had our fill._” Tony’s smile grew as your walls tightened around his cock and you fell flush against his chest shuddering as you came, moaning into his ear as Quentin snickered, both men now fucking you hard and fast through the orgasm.

_“That’s our girl.”_


End file.
